All You Need Is Love
by closetgaydar
Summary: Santana is ready to come to her parents with Brittany by her side


Santana had asked her to come over and to be with her when it happened, Brittany had agreed they were best friends and regardless of how they felt about each other, Brittany would always be there for her. They loved each other, and they both knew that this was a stepping stone to the bigger better picture. Brittany had walked to her house time and time before, but this was different, she was there to be Santana's anchor and a smile somehow came across the blonde's face.

She was eagerly nervous as well, she loved Santana's parents but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that they intimidated her. Brittany wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed at times, and when she was younger she always assumed that was why they always looked down at her, but as she got older she realized they sort of looked down at her own parents as well, but she always shrugged it off because she loved Santana and Santana loved her.

That being said, she wasn't sure how this was going to go down. She had told her parents she was bi-curious weeks ago and they were great about it, but Brittany knew that's the type of parents they were, she was unsure of how the Lopez's would take it.

She knocked on the door gently silently praying that Santana would open up the door the less time she had to talk to her parents would be the best scenario. The door opened and it was Santana, a small smile crossed her face and the smile was immediately returned by Brittany.

"Are you ready?" Brittany whispered, squeezing her best friends hand. Santana nodded quickly smiling back at her. "As ready as i'll ever be." Brittany grinned and walked in the door. She closed the door gently behind her, she would always be amazed at the hallway leading to the Lopez kitchen, it was so marvelous, nothing like she had ever seen.

Santana was still holding tightly onto Brittany's hand as they reached the swinging door to the kitchen, Santana looked down at their hands. Their fingers were now intertwined as they had been on many occasions, but there was something about this moment that made it more special.

"Maybe we shouldn't hold hands, I mean just in case your parents.." Santana nodded with a sad smile. "Agreed." There was a pause, a pause of uncertainty? Or a pause of acceptance, Brittany couldn't tell but she knew when they passed through that door that things would change forever.

They entered the spacious kitchen and Brittany immediately noticed Mr & Mrs. Lopez, they weren't fighting, which was a surprise in it's own, but there looks of disgust towards Brittany shook her to her core. They all said there pleasantries, although Brittany didn't see it as that, but she shrugged to herself none the less.

"Mom. Dad. I have something I want to say to you and, well I wanted Brittany to be here, because you know she's my best friend and all." She looked over at Brittany and smiled. "It's something that I've been hiding from myself, from Brittany, from you guys, I just- I need to be honest with myself." The Lopez's nodded.

Brittany heard the word Gay leave Santana's mouth and she was so proud of her, she was finally able to say it and she couldn't have felt more love for her girl than she did now, but as soon as the word Gay left her mouth her parents started to berate her. She closed her eyes, she wasn't going to say anything, she was going to stay here by Santana's side and be her anchor, her friend.

But the things they were saying to her, she looked over at her friend, her friend who had been struggling and hiding this secret for years, and then she saw her own parents berate her, calling her a fag, a disgrace. Brittany couldn't comprehend it at all.

Brittany had a pretty simple upbringing and her parents motto was simple, All You Need Is Love. So when she had come out they shrugged it off and gave Britt a hug and told her, and sort of sang the song. Brittany just assumed all parents were like this, I mean, being gay had to be utterly better than being straight right? At least Santana's parents wouldn't have to worry about her getting pregnant.

She glanced over at Santana, whose head was down, not making any contact with her parents at all, her hands in front of her, her fingers fidgeting. Brittany shook her head, and for the first time in a while she looked directly in Mr. Lopez's eyes.

'- I will not tolerate having a dyke in my house. So you be-'

"Stop." The Lopez's, even Santana looked over to Brittany who had just raised her voice.

"Brittany this isn't really any of your business.' Brittany shook her head again and stepped forward in front of Santana as if to protect her. "No. You have that wrong. It is my business, because Santana is my best friend, she has been for years and she'll always be my best friends, and you're calling her these words! You're - you're suppose to be her parents! She gets enough of this shit from school, from our classmates, from the goddamn society we live in, but you," she pointed to both of Santana's parents, 'You're suppose to love her unconditionally, and you don't."

Mr. Lopez took a short breath and shook it off, "This is a different sort of love Brittany, this isn't a," he paused, "friendship love-"

Brittany scoffed at him and shook her head in disgust, turning around and grabbing Santana's hand. "Love is Love, Mr. Lopez, and I do know and you know what? I can't imagine not loving Santana because she likes girls. Because THIS is love," Brittany felt Santana squeeze her hand harder. "I will always have Santana's back, that's more than I can say for you two."

She paused.

"You won't have to worry about a dyke living under your roof anymore Mr. Lopez, because at the Pierce household we love everyone EQUALLY." Holding onto Santana's hand she leaded her out of the Lopez house.

They were silent for most of the walk to Brittany's house but about 10 minutes into their walk Santana stopped, "Brittany, hey Brittany, stop. Why did you do that? You didn't have to I mean I-" Brittany looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, baby. I'm never ever going to let anyone talk to you like that, ever." Santana looked down and then back at her with tears in her eyes.

Brittany took her hand and wiped the tears from Santana's face then moved in and kissed Santana's lips gently. Santana smiled and blushed fiercely, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, San. If i'm going to kick people's asses, you'r going to have to teach me how to go all Lima Heights on them' Santana laughed squeezing Brittany's hand pulling her closer. "Well usually you just have to say you're going to go all Lima Heights and that usually gets them scared enough to back down."

Brittany laughed, putting an arm around Santana. "Well that's good. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Santana looked at the woman she loved, that she always loved. She had been so afraid for so many years, but she felt like it was all behind her. She had said it time and time again, and she knew Brittany didn't let other people see that side of her, but Brittany was one of the bravest, smartest people she had ever known. She had shown Santana that love wasn't something to be afraid of.

All you need is love, and Santana was happy with that.


End file.
